


【艾萨】非典型爱情故事

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 单性转，有生子剧情，渣作者乱七八糟放飞自我的沙雕文（虽然最后既不沙雕又不甜），酌情观看
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 6





	【艾萨】非典型爱情故事

关于波特卡斯D艾斯的恋爱故事，发生在Summerose这个连名字都富于夏天意味的地方。那日的夏岛不出意外又是个大晴天，空气是透明的，鲜红的甲虫形状电车在其中穿行。  
下坡的时候车厢颠簸了一下，他一个踉跄埋头进隔壁姑娘的胸脯里，还未反应及时就被一记龙爪招呼的鼻腔喷血，差点弄脏姑娘的白色连衣裙。  
十分钟后他和姑娘面面相觑地站在滚烫如烤盘的石子路上，因为制造混乱被司机连人带包扔出了车外。姑娘瞪了他一眼，柔顺的金发下湛蓝的眼睛好比此刻云层失踪的穹苍。她认真的检查包里的物品，确认毫发未损后长长舒了一口气。  
在她柔软双峰隐约起伏的刹那，被太阳晒得头昏脑涨的波特卡斯D艾斯感受到一股热流顺着他的肚脐缓缓爬过四肢百骸，他像是中邪般瞬间动弹不得。  
“我走了，下次再让我遇到你这个色狼我叫你生不如死”  
姑娘抬起头，她极力克制着自己因为波特卡斯的灼热注视而骤然躁动的心跳。风从两百米远的海面吹来，封存的水汽卷挟着浓度100%的熟悉感，间或减缓了她离去的步伐。此时时间是上午11：23分7秒，三楼的一对夫妻正在吵架。恼羞成怒的娇小妻子示威般举起阳台上盛放的向日葵，二话不说丢至楼下。  
姑娘就这样被从天而降的花盆彻底砸晕，闪烁光彩的金发上开出向日葵一朵 。橘黄的花瓣转着转着落入一个强壮的怀抱，失去意识前她似乎仍能闻到阳光和汗水的气息。

姑娘失忆了，她躺在床上睁着蓝色的大眼睛，努力回忆着自己的姓名来历。  
“随身物品上写了‘S.A’，后面看不清了，这是你的名字吗？”  
Dr.马尔科皱着眉毛问她，她茫然地摇了摇头。  
“包里还有件男装，和啥也没写的文件，这是你的吗？”  
她再次摇了摇头，日理万机的船医先生放弃般拍了拍艾斯肩膀。  
“你的烂摊子你自己收拾，我有事先走了”  
留下艾斯和姑娘大眼瞪小眼，一时半会不知该说些什么。

艾斯给姑娘起了个名字，毕竟不能总是用“喂”来称呼她，那样多少有点不够礼貌。  
他叫姑娘Sunday，因为他们遇到的这天不仅是个星期天，又恰好是个太阳天。日光灿烂明媚如姑娘金色的头发，湛蓝的天空跌跌撞撞跌进她的眼眸。  
因为无处可去，Sunday跟着艾斯回到了他在Summerose的小屋，白胡子海贼团二番队队长的不动产投资。  
小屋的门前开满大朵的扶桑花，每一朵都是弗朗明哥舞者翩飞的裙摆。  
她有些拘谨的坐在木椅子上，窗格隔开光线慵懒倾洒，艾斯觉得那一霎她仿佛正在发光。她脸红地撩开遮挡眼睛的乱发，露出了狰狞的疤痕。她连有关这块烧伤的记忆都荡然无存，怎样努力都只能看到模模糊糊一屏幕雪花点。  
“你放心，我会对你负责的！”  
看着满脸迷茫的姑娘，艾斯咽着唾沫紧握住她的双手，义正言辞到搞忘记高空坠物和自己其实毫无关系，这分明该是飞行目马尔科的分内工作。

说是负责，不过是找个光明正大的理由泡妞罢了。  
比斯塔笑着说完这句话，被面红耳赤的艾斯赶出了屋子。  
时间过了一周，姑娘的记忆依旧像掉进漩涡的羽毛找不到半点痕迹。失忆症就是这样复杂，经验丰富如马尔科都举手投降，信誓旦旦说这是天意。  
“老天知道你该成家了，所以白送你个媳妇，好好珍惜吧”  
故作窘迫的艾斯低着头嗯了嗯，心底像是舔了口刚融化的牛奶太妃糖。

但有句话叫强扭的瓜不甜，当艾斯再次推开家门看到坐在窗边发呆的Sunday时，飘飘然的幻想变换为唏嘘的哀叹。  
他又不知道姑娘对自己又没有意思，如果没有也不能强求。即使咱们是海贼也是有节操有底线的海贼，强抢民女的事咱们不干！  
老爹的教导言犹在耳，有节操有底线的二番队队长憋屈地坐在离心上人1.55米的外围，比建议社交距离还长个5厘米。  
“你有想起什么重要的事吗？”  
“没有，但我觉得Sunday这个名字挺好的，而且这个岛也挺漂亮的”  
很适合生活，她如此认为，一直绷紧的弦在偏过头看清男孩涨红的脸颊时嚓地断裂了。她突然有极大的冲动在此时此地终老，和眼前的人从每一个日出等到每一个日落。  
爱情降临在姑娘头顶，扒开她额上层层绷带播撒名为激情的雨。从此她的大脑升腾起数不胜数的粉红色气泡，理智的军队霎时间一败涂地。  
他握住她的手，她没有挣开，风里只有凫趋雀跃的心跳，乱乱乱。

他们开始谈恋爱，这世上只有傻瓜才不谈恋爱。  
他们手拉手走过岛上每一寸土地，在延绵的海岸线上留下足迹两行；他们在布满爬山虎和扶桑花的小屋里制作料理，厨艺成果惨不忍睹连猞猁都嫌弃；他们在月光明亮的夜晚拥抱在一起，温暖的身体融入温暖的身体……  
三个月后他们结婚了，Sunday依然没找到丢失的记忆，但潜意识里她觉得那已不再重要。  
婚礼现场来了热热闹闹一群人，白胡子海贼团的粗野海贼把他们的屋子挤得满满当当，推杯换盏间艾斯这才迟钝地发觉他笑容甜蜜的新娘是孤身一人。  
“你会感到寂寞吗？”  
他问，在入睡前抱歉地吻了吻她的额头。他既希望自己的真爱之吻能唤醒姑娘的记忆，又恐惧着那些记忆会拽着姑娘远去。  
“当然不会，因为我有你啊”  
新婚妻子眨着眼冲他笑，牵着他的手轻轻放到自己平坦的腹部。  
“还有他/她，我不会感到寂寞”  
艾斯一个激灵，脑袋狠狠撞上了坚固的实木床头，差那么一点，他也要光荣失忆。

知道艾斯要当爸爸自己要当爷爷了，白胡子第一件事就是派萨奇快马加鞭送来一仓库用也用不完的婴儿用品，全然忘记离预产期还有悠悠漫长岁月。  
“老爹说你最近不用出任务了，在家好好陪弟媳，保护好白胡子团第三代的安全才是第一要义”  
艾斯刚想反驳自己战力爆表的媳妇不需要保护，行色匆匆的萨奇就撒丫子跑路了，艾斯明白他主要是为了掩盖自己掩盖不了的酸意。  
“没办法，毕竟不是谁都像我这样幸运”  
艾斯搂着Sunday，得意洋洋地昂着头，他温柔体贴的妻子迅速在他唇间封上印戳。  
他只归她所有，那个记号便是霸道至极的宣告。

十个月的时间很快过去，艾斯目瞪口呆地看着Sunday的肚子越来越大，像是充了气般一天天膨胀。  
生产那天颇有些鸡飞狗跳，好像上一秒他俩还在海边坐着，下一秒Sunday就哎呀哎呀地痛了起来，手忙脚乱之下艾斯差点连帽子都丢在原地。他抱着痛得龇牙咧嘴的产妇一阵猛冲，抵达医院时结实的胳膊上已然青紫斑驳。  
但人好歹送到了，初出茅庐的菜鸟父亲在医院大堂焦急地走来走去，收获萨奇白眼无数。阵痛中Sunday哀嚎一声，毫无意外将医院的输液杆连同大理石廊柱捏得粉碎。  
幸好那不是承重墙，医院大楼侥幸逃过强拆的命运。  
八磅重的男婴，因为长得太胖着实折磨了一下他的亲娘。艾斯抱着儿子泪眼婆娑地探望满头大汗的虚弱妻子，深情的一席话让好不容易歇下来的马尔科当场喷水。  
“以后我们不生了，我这就去结扎！”  
最后还是作罢，因为赶来看孙子的白胡子一行人很快将医院堵了个作业停滞。

小家伙，还没有起名字，缩在妈妈怀里吃奶。因为力气太小每次都吸不了多少，急的小脸皱成一团，红彤彤的像是剥了皮的野猴子。  
艾斯一时间心情复杂，觉得他和Sunday这么好看的人生出这么丑的儿子实乃奇耻大辱。但白胡子显然不这么想，他布满皱纹的脸上堆起笑容，宽阔的手摇着小小的拨浪鼓。  
“我们船上好久没有小婴儿了”  
他欣慰地望向艾斯，无比郑重地揉了揉儿子的脑袋。而后他撇过头继续观察小婴儿哭笑不得的囧态，和Sunday一样双眼写满宠溺。  
艾斯一个咯噔，惊觉自己已然失宠的悲惨事实。

丑八怪，酸溜溜的艾斯给自己儿子起的诨名，发育的十分迅猛。才三个月光景就咿咿呀呀地开始了探索，艾斯的项链和Sunday的头发都是他成长旅途上的牺牲品，被他变得健壮有力的小手扯得凌乱不已。  
他尤其热爱白胡子的胡子，换言之那个慈眉善目的爷爷是唯一一个对他的顽劣行为不发怨言的存在。而聪明伶俐的人类幼崽早早学会了看人下菜碟。  
丑八怪现在不再丑了，相反他变得挺好看的。除了一双蓝色的圆眼睛和母亲如出一辙，他脸上其他部位都和自己的父亲仿若一个模具生产。不论其他人多少次指出这点，耍脾气的艾斯都会掷地有声地反驳“他和我一点都不像”。  
每到这个时候Sunday就抱着丑八怪笑眯眯站在一旁，温柔如水地颔首赞同。  
有时候这对新晋父母也会吵架，为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，比如艾斯又忘记给电话虫浇水，或者Sunday太宠儿子导致艾斯吃醋。最终的结局往往是他俩又从客厅打到卧房，用床//笫摔跤的方式一决雌雄。  
艾斯猜测生活会一直这样下去，他偶尔出海执行任务，剩下的日子老婆孩子热坑头，努力争取说不定能三年抱俩。

可惜生命充满意外，他忘记也是一场意外将Sunday送到他的身旁。  
在某次长达半月的航行结束后，风尘仆仆的艾斯揣着从鱼人岛带来的纪念品急不可耐推开家门，却只看到空空荡荡的屋子。他从美梦中醒觉的亲儿子躺在摇篮里狠狠打了个喷嚏，晶莹剔透的鼻涕泡冒出来，在破碎的刹那把无忧无虑的婴儿逗得咯咯直笑。  
Sunday不见了，正如她出现时那样仿佛夏季的飓风肆虐。

濒临崩溃的艾斯翻遍了岛上每一个角落——他曾和Sunday手牵手走过的每一寸土地——斯人依旧杳无踪迹。  
这个白胡子海贼团统辖的岛屿安宁祥和，常年来连警察局都荒废为找猫机构。绑架寻仇的可能性便也寥寥，何况Sunday的身手连艾斯本人都没信心一击必中。  
最后只剩下离家出走，这是最不可能也最难以接受的选项，让艾斯光是想想就会心脏遽痛。他盯着石子路上不知何时出现的陶片与泥土怔怔出神，一株萎靡的芍药黏答答垂着脑袋。

因为饿着肚子或者长时间没见到妈妈，忍耐许久的小婴儿嚎啕大哭起来，原本清秀的脸再次皱成丑陋的一团。他肥嘟嘟的小手攥着艾斯的项链不肯松开，委屈的样子足以让铁石心肠软化。  
艾斯一个激灵，这才想起一直负在身后的儿子。他叹了口气，安抚般怕了拍丑八怪的脊背。  
“回家吧”  
艾斯说，迈着沉重的步伐缓缓往家走去，夕阳将他孤独的影子拉成细瘦一条。

革命军参谋总长萨博，是在某次秘密行动中失联的，消息灵通如革命军也只知道他最后出现的地点是在白胡子海贼团的领地。  
一年多来革命军同僚没有一刻放弃寻找，但在新世界四皇的地界也不敢大张旗鼓，只能用最笨的方法一个岛一个岛、一个镇一个镇的摸排搜寻。终于，皇天不负有心人，他们在夏岛Summerose发现了失踪许久的总长身影。  
克尔拉看着照片上巧笑嫣然的年轻姑娘，一拍脑门才明白为什么长久光景他们都线索稀少。原来那个热爱乱来的总长同志不仅换了身份还惊天地泣鬼神的换了性别，就是福尔摩斯再世怕都要多花两章来破案。  
就在这样稀松平常的一天，革命军同僚雄赳赳气昂昂闯进了艾斯和Sunday的温馨小窝，在虎视眈眈蓄势待发的护犊母狮前一个两个呆成了复活节岛石像。  
克尔拉泪洒当场，红着眼睛问萨博是不是有人对你做了不好的事。置若罔闻的Sunday满怀戒备地瞪了她一眼。  
“萨博，跟我们走吧，伊万科夫他们会治好你的”  
克尔拉伸手去拉萨博，却猝不及防被用力甩开了。现在被称作Sunday的萨博抱着熟睡中的儿子拔腿就跑，在场的革命军一瞬间来不及反应。  
她气喘吁吁跑到马路中央，恰好是他和艾斯结缘的地点。时间是中午11点22分49秒，二楼和好如初的小夫妻你侬我侬地清理着卫生，粗莽丈夫的扫帚一扫，摇摇欲坠的芍药花盆翩然降落。  
——依旧是她多灾多难的头顶，好不容易痊愈的头皮上脓包耸起。在彻底昏迷前她习惯使然地转了个向，将娇弱的婴儿紧紧贴在远离坚硬陆地的那面。  
母子俩一起酣然入睡，海浪般的记忆涨潮似的涌进他的大脑，把旧有的沙岸掩了个一干二净。

萨博醒过来的时候已经是三天后的傍晚了，革命军的船早已驶离白胡子的地盘，血红的夕阳覆盖天地。  
克尔拉眼眶红红的，见他苏醒很是勉强地扯了扯嘴角。他刚想问怎么了，就被后脑难以忽视的钝痛弄得连连嘶气。  
“萨博，你放心，我们总有一天会跟白胡子海贼团算账的”  
克尔拉握着他的手庄重发誓，他原本就混沌的大脑愈发一团浆糊。  
“为什么要找他们算账？啊，我怎么了吗？任务完成了吗？”  
他有好多问题想问，毕竟他最后的记忆只停留在以女性身份潜入偷取文件那里。至于后面发生了什么他一概不知，只隐隐约约记得有个高大的身影兴高采烈地上蹿下跳。  
——他看不清那个人的脸。  
萨博的电视调频恢复了正常，但似乎最爱的那个台再也收不到讯号。  
克尔拉没有回答，只是讳莫如深地帮叮嘱他好好休息。直到第二天早上他才知道原来那个不算艰难的任务竟然耽搁了一年半之久。

白胡子海贼团二番队队长，江湖人称火拳艾斯，别称烈焰奶爸，最近很是风头煊赫。  
江湖上流传着他背负襁褓前施炎网的传奇故事，据说每每横扫千军后他还不忘掏出裤兜里的奶瓶慈爱地给自己儿子喂奶。霎时间火焰燃烧的噼啪声和婴儿进食的砸吧声混杂一块，形成极为讽刺的怵目画面。  
当然烈焰奶爸对这一切不置一词，有八卦的时间他宁愿多和自家儿子呆在一块。  
丑八怪已经一岁了，跟着他爹风里来雨里去，生长得十分皮实。寻常的场面已经无法让他啼哭，只有午夜梦回怀缅起母亲的怀抱，坚强的小男子汉才会埋头在父亲胸膛嘤嘤低泣一阵，而后就着泪水抽抽搭搭入眠。  
也唯有此时他冷酷无情的爹不会因为他掉泪而揍他的小屁股，而是恨不得和他一起哭上几个回合，以慰胸臆翻腾的苦涩。  
Sunday的衣物是三天之后飘上海岸的，艾斯看到的第一刹就很丢脸地丧失了知觉。  
他三天没合眼了，因为剧烈的情绪波动超负荷的大脑决定死机处理。马尔科和萨奇无语地把他拖回屋子，他昏天黑地地睡了一天一夜，梦里滚动播放着他和Sunday一见钟情的画面。  
还有某座群峰叠翠的山峦，大片绚烂金芒提早十年占领了他整个宇宙洪荒。  
他醒过来的时候左胳膊被太阳烤的麻木，上边ASCE的纹身仿佛也泛着红光。他调皮捣蛋的小儿子伸出软乎乎的小手傻傻摩挲着那道记号，姗姗醒寤的艾斯霎时间悲从中来。  
——他又再次丢失人生中最重要的人，无论是萨博还是Sunday都跟着日暮的太阳一块沉入漆黑的海平面下方。  
众所周知恶魔果实能力者是不会游泳的，强大如他也无法拨开层层海潮将那人拥进怀抱。

艾斯给丑八怪起了个名字、以他去世多年结义兄弟的名字，于是从那天起丑八怪就被称呼为Sabo了。  
虽然艾斯本人总是叫不出口，大多数时间他依然喊自己的儿子丑八怪，这直接导致了Sabo学会的第一个单词就是丑八怪。他在白胡子的怀里笑的口水直流，一边揪着白老爹的胡子一边不停叫嚣着”丑八怪“，让围观的见习船员惊恐地鞠了一把汗。  
稍微长大一点后他逐渐弄清了船上错综复杂的人际关系，比如他该叫那位花枝招展的嬢嬢”以藏叔叔“，而非自以为是的”以藏阿姨”。  
他是全船辈分最小的小朋友，且是最需要保护的一个，即使这点他自己是不会承认的。  
当他忙忙碌碌的爸爸遇上紧要事的时候，就会毫不留情地将他甩给温柔可爱的护士姐姐。他睁着水汪汪的蓝眼睛坐在护士姐姐的豹纹裤袜上，看他爹又一记火拳把对面海军打得落花流水。  
日子久了，他难免开始思考起一些严肃的问题，比如记忆深处浑身香喷喷长相特好看的妈妈去哪了。他呜呜咿咿磕磕绊绊好不容易问出这个问题的档口，上一秒还笑逐颜开的老爸脸顿时垮了下来。  
“妈妈她啊，去了很远很远的地方，等你长大了，就能再见到她了”  
老爸摸着他的脑袋哀伤说道，深邃的眸子望向很遥远的方向。  
Sabo一直对这番话深信不疑，当他一岁半走路很稳当的时刻，他几乎是迫不及待地问他爸：  
“我现在够大了吗？！”  
艾斯抱起他唯一的儿子，亲着他的鬓角说不行你还差得远呢。

但Sabo觉得自己实在很够大了，特别是当他再一次闻到那阵香香的气味时。  
时间是一岁快两岁的某一天，地点是白胡子海贼团下属Summerose岛，他屁颠屁颠跟在爸爸后面回许久未归的小屋。  
在横穿电车轨道的6.5米短途中，他们和一个戴着礼帽的男士擦肩而过。行色匆匆的青年在经过他身边时还友善地咧了咧嘴角，0.5秒过后，他义无反顾地抱住了青年的大腿。  
“妈妈！”  
一岁多的小不点奶声奶气的大叫，他已经走出老远一截的父亲错愕万分地转过了身。  
“这是谁家的孩子啊？”  
故地重游的参谋总长尴尬地问，抬眸的瞬间摩涅莫绪涅的手杖狠击了他的脑门心。他痛苦地捂住了脑袋，缓慢地跪倒在地上。一旁的小孩被他吓得脸色涨红，几欲嚎啕出声。他刚想开口安慰，却渐渐丧失了意识，梭梭的雪花点转息盘踞整片视野。他最终落进了一个温暖的怀抱——熟悉又温暖，仿佛从上辈子伊始就是为了接住他而创造。

萨博醒了，在一只小手不厌其烦的骚扰之下。  
他睁开眼和另一双蓝色的圆眼睛大眼瞪小眼，上一刻还在他脸上摸来摸去的小男孩看到他苏醒惊喜地大叫了一声“妈妈”。  
而后兴奋地扑进了他的怀里，湿漉漉的小脑袋倚着他的胸膛使劲磨蹭，不管不顾地撒着娇。  
“喂喂你干嘛呢？不要随便打扰人休息知道吗？！”  
小不点被提了起来，黑发的俊朗青年满脸抱歉地瞅着他。  
青年的表情有些复杂，他和小不点如出一辙的雀斑在夕阳下隐隐约约，泛着温馨的颜色。萨博咽了口唾沫，心脏在转瞬间跳成了120英里的蒸汽火车。  
咕嘟嘟冒着蒸汽的烟囱在空气中拖拽出伸延的白线，沉甸甸的货物车厢里承载着他失去的记忆。  
“艾斯……？”  
他不确定的问，还在训斥着顽劣儿子的黑发青年一瞬间呆滞当场。一双黑眼睛和两双蓝眼睛相对着眨啊眨啊，窗外的天都渐渐被他们眨亮。

有关白胡子海贼团二番队队长和失散多年结义兄弟重逢这件事，一时间引起轩然大波。  
爱凑热闹爱开宴会的白团船员不多时就挤满了艾斯的小屋，他们里里外外把房子包围得水泄不通，嘹亮的说话声几近穿破云层。  
“像、太像了！”  
比斯塔捋着胡子说道，话音刚落就被萨奇敲了脑瓜。  
“瞎说八道什么？”  
“但就是很像啊，你不觉得吗？”  
“觉得也不能说出来啊！艾斯多尴尬！”  
……  
将他俩的对话听得一清二楚的艾斯尴尬地擦了擦额角的汗水，暗忖也不是我想他俩长这么像的。  
其他人走后他终于有时间回想起那刻的场景，心莫名沉了沉。当他走出不远听见身后儿子欢天喜地的大叫时，情绪确有一瞬间的高涨，像是兜兜转转这么些日子的郁结都随着那声奶气的呐喊烟消云散。他不敢立刻转身，生怕好不容易捕捉的幻梦刹那弥散；他不敢立刻回应，生怕眼眶滚动的泪水一不小心掉落下来。  
他极力控制着自己的腰腹力，十万分小心地缓慢移动，在最终看清那人五官的瞬间，美梦碎了一地。  
但那个清瘦的身体落入怀抱时又是那样熟悉，熟悉到他忍不住怔楞出神。

萨博眉梢眼角一颦一笑甚至额前烧伤都和Sunday仿若一人，但他们不可能是同一个人。  
老婆依旧踪影全无，反而和“去世多年”的兄弟萍水相逢，艾斯一时间不知该摆出何种表情。他搂着萨博开怀畅饮，被暂时遗忘的儿子在角落里可怜巴巴地嗦着奶嘴。隔三差五，他会用那双和妈妈一模一样的蓝眼睛亮闪闪地睃艾斯和萨博，次数多了连心肠冷硬的总长都有些惭愧。  
更多是心疼，他来不及细想是什么缘由。  
“艾斯，这是你儿子吗？”  
他捣着艾斯的胳膊肘问道，微醺的黑发青年沉吟半晌点了点头。  
“来，儿子，过来给你萨博叔叔看看！”  
不合格的父亲冲冷落许久的儿子招招手，黑发小不点爬下儿童座椅跌跌撞撞跑了过来。  
他猫在艾斯怀里悄咪咪地盯着萨博看，蓝莹莹的瞳孔里浩瀚星河流转。萨博有一瞬间的恍惚，心脏倏地软成一潭春水。  
“好可爱啊，多大了？”  
萨博问，伸出手戳小孩的胖脸蛋，下一秒他的手指就被抓住了。隔着皮革手套他似乎能感觉到幼童软绵绵的体温，像是一片羽毛在你的心口挠啊挠。  
“快两岁了，对了他也叫sabo哦”  
萨博愣了愣，小不点趁这个机会爬到了他腿上。混世魔王无法无天地拽掉他的手套，二话不说就往嘴里送。  
萨博的昂贵手套一片狼藉，被抢救出来后星星点点沾满了口水。艾斯窘迫地道歉，欲把儿子抱走却遭遇对方声势浩大的反抗。  
小不点紧紧抱住了萨博的脖子，死活不肯撒手，无论他爹怎么骂他都大义凛然地摇着头，使劲往他“叔叔”的怀里埋。萨博甚至觉得他上辈子是只小袋鼠，只有呆在妈妈的育儿袋里才会产生安全感。  
最终艾斯放弃了，他赧然地解释：  
“看来Sabo很喜欢你”  
“大概因为我们是本家吧”  
萨博讪讪说道，闻着幼儿特有的奶香，他前胸衣衫被口水濡湿一片。终于获得安全感的小不点疲惫地打了个哈欠，倏忽间睡梦香甜。

艾斯和萨博聊着天，背景音是小孩鼓鼓囊囊的呓语声。  
“小家伙的妈妈呢？”  
萨博问，摸着小孩毛躁躁的黑发惶然回忆起艾斯小时候的样子。  
“……她走了，小鬼四个月的时候”  
艾斯惆怅地说，轻轻叹了口气。萨博被他难得一见长吁短叹的样子弄得手足无措，吞吞吐吐地表示节哀顺变。  
艾斯奇怪地瞄了他一眼，语气平静地说道：  
“但我相信她还会回来的”  
萨博打了个寒噤，刚想说什么就被艾斯打断了：  
“既然过这么久还能再见到你，我相信我也还会再见到她的”  
黑发青年脸上写满怀念，像是痴心的情郎涓涓细细思念着远方的爱人。但他身上又莫名卷挟着成熟男人的责任感，让人情不自禁寄予信赖。  
萨博的心霎时间又软又酸、又酥又麻，就像小不点还没长牙的牙床摩擦着他的手指，难以言喻的奇妙滋味。

萨博这次依旧是为了任务而来，他和克尔拉等人约好了两天后码头上见。  
于是接下来的两天艾斯负责带着他四处周游，以游客的身份丈量过岛上每一寸土地。  
金黄的沙滩、碧蓝的大海、鹅卵石铺就的人行道与家家户户绚烂的鲜花，这里的每个细节都昭告着永不落幕的夏天，像盛大的潮水不打商量地叩击他的心房。  
还有种无缘无故的熟悉感，每前进一步就莫名生出无法描述的悸动。  
艾斯抱着儿子，身旁跟着萨博，他们穿街过巷偶遇街坊的时刻，所有人都会友好地祝福“女主人又回来了”。下一秒他们看清萨博的脸，羞惭地说着抱歉。  
萨博愈发疑惑起艾斯妻子的身份，但显而易见被抛下的丈夫不想多提这件事。  
“一个人带孩子很累吧？”  
“习惯就好了，最开始他还没断奶，爱吸我的乳//头，那时候比较难过”  
萨博诧异地啊了一声，而后迅速反应这样不够礼貌。他吞吞吐吐问那疼吗，不老实的眼神开始往青年袒露的上半身乱瞟。  
那里肌肉结实，乳//晕//性//感，令他莫可名状红了耳根。  
光天化日众目睽睽，竟然袒//胸//露//乳，实在有碍风化。萨博满脑子不可告人的遐思，仓猝中差点和树迎面相撞。  
而后他被拉住了，一个趔趄摔进了艾斯怀抱，和吃着手指的小家伙脑袋碰脑袋。小不点冲他笑了笑，粉红色的牙床里只有稀稀拉拉几颗牙，倒是和他童年换牙时的狼狈模样别无二致。  
他的头紧紧贴在艾斯温热的胸膛上，强健的心跳声像是注射进血管的肾上腺素，每一下收缩都让患者的体温往上升那么一度。他感觉艾斯的搂拥在徐徐收紧，充斥着男性荷尔蒙的肉体像一堵墙般将他包围。惶然中他也没有行动，只是任凭自己的手缓慢向艾斯的腹肌游移……  
关键时刻小不点打了个喷嚏，烧的面红耳赤的萨博悻悻推开艾斯，他俩霎时间都有些情绪复杂。  
——哥有老婆，艾斯想。  
——他有老婆，萨博想。  
素昧平生但存在感强烈的艾斯妻子，连无所不能的革命军参谋总长也甘拜下风。

一刹那的意乱情迷并不能说明说明，况且我俩只是和谐友爱的兄弟关系。  
萨博这样安慰着自己，熟练地帮小不点换着尿布。  
他以前从没干过类似的事情，但肌肉记忆驾轻就熟掌控着他的身体，他三下五除以二就完成了所有工作。  
“快，谢谢你萨博叔叔”  
逃开臭味陷阱的艾斯拿腔拿调地让小不点道谢，他见风使舵的儿子乖巧地说：  
“谢谢萨博妈妈”  
“唉你又叫错了”  
艾斯捂着脑门抱怨，这几天他纠正了无数次这个软硬不吃的儿子都不肯改掉那奇怪的后缀。  
“他还小嘛，等以后懂事了自然会改了”  
萨博对这个第一次见面的侄子充满谜一样的柔情，好像对方无论做什么自己都会谅解。他刚想把换掉的尿片扔进洗衣篮里，就因为误触到艾斯的手困窘地撇过了头。  
艾斯滞了滞，后颈也倏地红了。自打那天过后，他俩之间就有一股难以描摹的情绪喧嚣作祟，一不小心就会纷纷坠入深不见底的沼泽。  
幸好今天过后萨博就要离开了，他们大抵能在分开的足够长时间里组织好凌乱的情感。即使还是有些不舍，但为了彼此还是趁早分开比较好。

话是这样说，他们决定喝最后一次不醉不归的烈酒。  
酒过三巡之后两人都有些迷糊，那晚的月光又偏生十分皎洁，把萨博狰狞的烧伤照的十足暧昧。  
像一朵盛开的扶桑花，开在艾斯二十余年人生每一个狭角。它沿着萨博迷离的眼角蔓延到艾斯胸腔。列队的军鼓手将艾斯的大脑搅得浆糊一团，他不由自主就吻上了那朵潋滟的花红。  
他们滚到一起，小床里的儿子睡得天昏地暗，全然错过了这场时隔多日精彩绝伦的摔跤。

一夜鏖战结束时已是旭日东升，精疲力尽的他们被女孩声嘶力竭的尖叫从梦的泥沼连根拔起。  
房门外的克尔拉目眦欲裂地瞪着他们——特别是吻痕斑驳的黑发青年——下一秒女孩就两千枚瓦.正拳直直攻向艾斯腹部。  
艾斯条件反射地躲闪，他贴着橘色墙纸的小屋一瞬间破了个漏风的窟窿。  
“你个渣男！看我不打死你！”  
女孩不死心地攻击，见势不妙的艾斯撒腿就跑，连裤腰带都来不及系好。  
萨博瞠目结舌地旁观着这个场面，和醒过来的小不点面面相觑。不明所以的小伙子咯咯笑了起来，拍着手欢叫，萨博无可奈何地抱起他，拔足狂追远去的两人。

最后他们三个人加一个小不点在空无一人的沙滩上气喘吁吁，形成三角形立场鲜明的三个支点。  
“萨博，你看着，我一定会帮你报仇的！”  
“等等等等，欸，克尔拉你帮我报什么仇？！！”  
“这位……小姐，克尔拉你误会了，我有老婆我和萨博只是一夜情，啊不是这只是意外！是意外！”  
“咿咿呀呀，啊呀，打起来！”  
现场顿时乱作一团，每个人的额头都淌下几滴冷汗。诡异的寂静过后，克尔拉终于哽咽着最先开口：  
“我知道三年前是他先强迫你的，趁人不备强抢民女，这就是可恶海贼的所作所为！！！”  
艾斯萨博：……哈？！！  
克尔拉怔怔走向萨博，满眼怜悯地望着置身事外的小不点。她伸出手摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，悲痛欲绝地说：  
“如果你实在舍不得自己的亲骨肉，我们把他可以把他带到巴鲁迪哥，那里的环境总比这个海贼窝强”  
艾斯萨博：……啊？！！  
克尔拉见两个当事人不说话，义无反顾地抱走了萨博怀中的小不点。因为骤然离开熟悉的怀抱，包着一泡泪的磨人精哇地大哭出声，但意志坚决的女孩咬咬牙浑若未闻。她冲萨博努努嘴，言辞恳切地说：  
“我们走吧萨博，带你儿子一起走！”  
Sabo顿时把她的头发薅秃了老粗一缕。

艾斯觉得他需要很长一段时间来接受自己的兄弟就是自己的老婆、自己儿子的亲妈这件事，以及前一天他俩还无缘无故地狂野了整晚。  
原本以为自己出轨劈腿盖棺论定，无颜见江东父老，谁成想峰回路转，可谓是双喜临门。  
他抬起头偷偷瞅萨博，面如晚霞的金发青年有些愠怒地瞪了他一眼。  
他巴巴地凑过去，轻轻拉起了萨博的手。时隔两年多重又牵起老婆的手，艾斯的心房就像是冬天的暖气片一样热气扑腾。  
“你在生气吗？”  
“是，我在生气！”  
艾斯小心翼翼地问：  
“气什么？”  
“气你立场不坚定，趁我不在和外面来路不明的人上//床！”  
“我……我那是酒后神志不清……而且、而且你也不是来路不明的人啊……”  
你是我媳妇儿，天上地下绝无仅有的媳妇儿，除了你之外我还能和谁困觉？  
萨博磨着牙说以后不许喝酒了，实则口是心非的甜意上泛，口腔里都是腻人的蜂蜜味。他慢慢把头靠到艾斯肩窝，肆意享受着那失而复得、独属于他的温暖，而后下一秒，他在自己儿子断断续续的呼噜声里想到了最要紧的一件事。  
——是不是该给儿子改名了？

fin


End file.
